Monstrosity
by Mazy3261
Summary: Yusuke realized he's not what the love of his life wants anymore, so he decides to change himself in order to try and win over the demon's heart once and for all.


**Monstrosity **

**By: Mazy3261 **

**Beta'd by Demon Hiei's Girl**

**AN **hi yall it's mazy and dhg here in the hizzouse and this our masterpiece plz read and review I tried really hard on this but I dun have a spell check so there may be some mistakes just ignore those enjoy

once apon a tyme thar was a boy yerameshi yuske and he dicided that he didnt want to be a boy n e more so he dicided to git a sexy new vagina at the local sex change place

"wut can I do for u sir?" said the manger

"im sick of peeing standing up," yusuke informed him w/his classic smirk

"I want a va-jay-jay"

"a va-jay-jay you say" the manger replied scratchin his berd on his chin.

"Yes that's wat I sed"

"well alrite but its very painful and expensive"

"its no problem im the mighty mazaku lord of evul" yuske said "plus I just the won the lottery last night so now my dreams to become a tranvesite haz finaly becum a relatity"

"o that won't be necessary," sed the manger "for today only we have a special for lords of evul so its free"

"well wut am I gunno do w/all this monies" sed yuske confusedly

"well ur gonna want some boobies with that va-jay-jay arent u?"

"hellz yeah" was all yusuke said jumping up and down for joy

so there it was. Yuske became a tansvesite and he was happier then he he evur were not to mention heie was thrilled becuz he now had a sexy lord of evil with girlie parts

"Hey heiei what's crack-a-lackin'?" yusuke asked his boyfriend becuz he loved him and theyv been dating 4eva

"Not much is crack-a-lacking, homie," hiei said because he decided he was a gangster and got an oppuration for it yusuke was thrilled he always wanted to date a gangsta

"Ur so hood" yusuke said "do u like my vajayjay"

"Ya it's really purdy, dawg" hiei said all cool like "I cant wait 2 be all up in that shiz"

"I gots boobies to thar was a special"

"Orly? For lords of evul? Maybe I should stop by"

"But befor u do," yuske sed happily "lemme read u a poem I wrote for u about our troo love: when your heart breaks it shall soar like the sparrow"

"Thats so beautiful" heiie said a tear forming in his eye "I luv u dedective hn now let's get us some sweet snow"

'U got it love" sed yusuke as he happily pranced down the street

on the way there they got distracted by a clothes store

"I want a dress to accompany my vajayjay" yuske decided since hiei was the man he said "i;ll pay pick out something pretty"

"Of course doll face koi" yusuke smiled and he picked out a lovely green and yellow polka dotted dress and a straw hat with flowers on it

"May I help u" siad a mysterious voice

"Whos there" yusuke asked

"O its just me your cousin" said yusukes cousin lita from sailor moon

'O lita you shuldnt scare me like that" saidd yusuke

"Why r u picking out that gorgeou dress do u haz a gf now"

"No silly willy head" sed yusuke "I am finally completed me sex change operation"

"O so ur one of us now eh" siaid lita "congrats ps tell kurama for me that my best friend hikari angel has a crush on him kthnax"

"I will just between u an me though I think he likes her back" said yuske

"Graet'

"I know"

So then hiei an yusukee decuded to hed on home and thar they fond a couch becuz yuske couches so heiie bought him the couch the couch was lovely and a dark brown color and it just shined wen the light hit it just so. And it was stitched from the finest yak hair and it had silken pullows from bed bath and beyond and it was in the center of the rooom and yusuke just adored it

so they sat on the prized coouch and yusuke just loved that feel of itchy yak hair on his skin 'Hey yusuke" heie said "wanna haz some sex with ur vayjayjay"

"I dunno love its pretty new it might not yet be time to test it with ur massive penis u might break it and theres no special tomooruow"

"Oh come now sexeh" heiei whispered suducively into usuke's ear "lets fuck like sexeh rabbits and lets do it with u wearing ur new dress"

"Well as long as I can where the hat to I suppose" yusuke decided

and so ysuees vagina was penetrated by his lovers huge ass cock and made him scream in exctasy and that yak fur couch was nver the same

the end

AN I hope u liked it I tried my very best review plz


End file.
